


Wounds take time

by FictionalFangirl



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, FBI, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFangirl/pseuds/FictionalFangirl
Summary: This takes place after the events of Tremors while Marcus is in the hospital.





	Wounds take time

Marcus Bell lay in his hospital bed. He attempted to pick up the ball of putty the doctors had given him. It was useless, his arm wasn't strong enough not after that bullet. The door creaked open and he looked over. She stood there holding her coat, she was still wearing her work uniform. 

"Jessie!" Marcus declared sitting up and looking at her. She smiled looking down at the floor as she stepped in.

"Hey, baby..." She replied as she hung her coat up. She walked towards his bed sitting on the edge. Marcus watched her as she took his hand in her own. He leaned in looking for a hello kiss. 

She laughed kissing him. "How's your arm today?" She asked breaking the kiss. He sighed leaning back into his pillows. 

"Better..." He groaned looking at Jessica again. She smiled meekly giving his hand a squeeze. "Come here baby," he crooned attempting to put his right arm around her. Jessica pulled away untieing her Doc Martins and kicking them off her feet, before laying down.  

She smiled burying her head in his chest. "I love you..." She told him her voice slightly muffled by the position of her head.  

"I love you too Jessica. Now tell me: any serial killers?" He asked looking at Jessie as she sat up. She smiled down at him, her curly brown hair falling around her face like a curtain. 

"There's always serial killers Marcus. They real question is if I've caught any particular geniuses," She corrected as she placed a soft hand on his chest.

He glanced at her hand. "Babe, I know you're gettin' frisky but, we can't. At least not here Jessica." He said placing his own hand on hers. His shook softly, a tremor left over from the blood loss.  

She sighed before leaning down kissing him. She pulled back his blankets curling up next to Marcus in the small bed. He kissed her hair.   

"I'm sorry babe, I wish I could but, I can't!"

"I know, it's fine..."

Marcus sighed wrapping his arms around her. "Try to get some sleep," He whispered. She nodded and within a few minutes, they both were asleep.

**Time skip like 30 minutes**

Holmes opened the door and looked in. He shut it and turned to Captain Gregson.   

"Who's the woman sleeping next to Detective Bell?" He asked. Gregson opened the door looking in. He shut it again turning to Sherlock.  

"His fiance, they've been dating for about two and a half years. Why?" He asked confused on to why that was important.  

"She works for the FBI correct?"  

"Yeah, she joined up just before Joan arrived. She worked for the station before that," Gregson said plainly. 

They peaked in one more time before walking away. They would let the couple sleep until morning. 

   


End file.
